


Killing Joke: The Silver Age

by CinnamonStyx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Killing Joke (Comics), DCU
Genre: Amusement Parks, Carnival, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Major Character Injury, Silver Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonStyx/pseuds/CinnamonStyx
Summary: Betty Kane may never be able to walk again and her aunt Kathy is missing. Batman realizes that tonight Joker isn't just a goofy clown anymore and he is determined to track him down.Basically this story is a fusion between the plot outline of "The Killing Joke" and the characters of Silver Age era Batman.





	Killing Joke: The Silver Age

**Author's Note:**

> So recently I read the famous Batman story "The Killing Joke" by Alan Moore for the first time. I loved it and shortly afterwards the idea of writing something related to The Killing Joke came to my mind. Obviously I'm nowhere near as good a writer as Alan Moore but it was a fun idea so I decided to roll with it. The idea is I'm taking the plot outline of The Killing Joke and setting it during the Silver Age Batman continuity.
> 
> The main changes are giving Batman and Joker their Silver Age personalities, giving Robin and Ace the Bat Hound a small role in the story, and replacing Barbara Gordon and Commissioner Gordon's parts in the story with Betty Kane/Silver Age Bat-Girl and Kathy Kane/Silver Age Batwoman (No relation to the Kate Kane Batwoman). That about covers the basic changes. Thought I should inform you of that before the story began.

It was a rainy evening in Gotham City. Those were always the least fun nights to be on patrol for Batman and his Boy Wonder. The weather had a negative effect on everyone's mood and Dick always complained about his legs getting cold.

But that night Batman and Robin weren't following Catwoman across rooftops or engaging in car chases with the Penguin. Instead they'd received a call about a criminal who had been incarcerated several weeks prior. Their greatest foe: The Joker. The facilities director at the mental institute he was being kept in had noticed the Joker was distinctly quieter than he usually was. It wasn't his style. So the Dynamic Duo was called in to investigate.

Bruce and Dick walked through the clean, cold halls of the asylum followed by Commissioner Gordon. Robin looked up at his mentor, his face full of curiosity.

"Gee Batman, what do you think is wrong with the Joker?"

"I don't know, Robin. But we'll get to the bottom of this."

The trio stopped outside of the room that contained the Clown Prince of Crime. Batman looked over at his two companions.

"I'll be going in alone. But if he tries any of his tricks I want you to come in." Batman turned away from them and opened the door to Joker's room.

He saw the clown sitting at a table in the dark. Batman noticed a chair set up in front of the Joker, as if he'd been expecting company. The Joker had dealt four playing cards out in front of him. A King, a Queen, a Jack, and, naturally, a Joker.

"The director tells me you've been acting strange. Subdued, quiet." Batman sat down in front of the Joker. "Normally that would be a great sign for your recovery. But he suspects you're plotting something. So Joker, what is it?"

There was no reply from the Joker. He simply reached over to the deck and pulled another card. As he was in the process of putting the card down,Batman grabbed the Joker's wrist.

"I just want to talk Joker, none of your silly games today."

Joker jerked his hand away from Batman. The Caped Crusader hadn't expected such a blunt reaction. He looked down at his glove and saw a smear of white powder on it.

"Makeup… But the Joker doesn't wear make up… Hold still." Batman reached across the table and brushed a finger against the Joker's cheek. The white on his face disappeared and revealed a much more typical fleshy colour underneath.

Instantly, Batman got up from the table and marched outside. He looked at the faces of Gordon and Dick, both of them expecting an answer. "Gentlemen, the man in that room is not the Joker."

"What do you mean?" Gordon raised an eyebrow.

"He's an imposter. Likely paid off by the real one to take his place here." Batman made care to close the door behind him in case the false-Joker wanted to make an escape attempt.

"So if the man in there's a phony where did the real one go?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, old chum. But we'll figure it out, we always do."

*******

The rain hadn't stopped falling. On the outskirts of Gotham city was the skeleton of a long abandoned carnival. Two men walked closer to the grounds of the amusement park. The first man wore a gaudy red and yellow bodysuit with a cape decorated with meaningless symbols. Music notes, mathematical signs, skulls, any symbol that could be thought off was on the man's cape. His name was Phillip Cobb but he also went by the moniker Signalman.

He was nothing but a small-time crook compared to the purple clad man beside him. The man with Cobb was none other than the true Joker. The clown was calm tonight. He knew he had a man covering for him and as long as he kept a low profile the Dynamic Duo wouldn't know where to find him. Cobb back at the pale harlequin and made the decision to strike up some conversation.

"So whadda you think of the place?" Signalman nervously grinned at the Joker. "Set up shop here when I first came to Gotham. Forgot about it for years though. Only remembered I owned it when you approached me about it."

"Well sir, I've had a peek around and let me say that this place is just splendid." Joker took a few steps closer to Cobb. "So many places for me to build delightful tricks and traps for Batbrain and the Boy Blunder. The funhouse, the Ferris wheel, the tunnel of love, so much fun to be had."

"So you're buying the place?" Signalman consciously moved away from the Joker.

"Why of course I am, Cobby!" Joker threw his arms up in the air. "I'll send one of my associates to get you the money."

"Thank you, Mr. Joker. Pleasure doing business with ya." Cobb extended a hand out to Joker.

Instead of shaking, Joker turned around to look at the soggy fairgrounds. "Yes, yes, you're welcome. Let's keep in touch, Signalman."

"Right, I'll go collect my cash." Cobb respectfully nodded and walked away from the Joker and the carnival.

Joker hardly noticed the squishy footsteps disappearing behind him. He was far too engrossed in the funfair in front of him. To him, it was a blank canvas that he could make so many exciting art with.

*******

The rain had died down to nothing more than a drizzle. It had been hours since Batman and Robin's visit to the mental institute. Word that Joker was still on the streets leaked to the GCPD, the media, and Gotham City's other local crime fighters. Across the rooftops crept Gotham's other Dynamic Duo. Most of the time, they were aunt and niece Kathy and Betty Kane. But tonight they were Batwoman and Bat-Girl.

"Come on Betty, this way. Batman and Robin are gonna be impressed if we capture the Joker all on our own."

"Golly, this sure is exciting. But do you know where we're going?"

Kathy looked back across the still damp rooftop to see her niece catching up with. "No, but I've got a pretty good idea. When Killer Moth broke out of prison last month he went to a local hangout for gangsters called the Dead Man's Hand to recruit some help. And when we helped Batman catch the Riddler before that he went to the same place."

"Oh, so you think that's where Joker is." Betty beamed up at her aunt. "Gosh aunt Kathy, you sure are clever."

"Thank you. We should be above the bar just now. Now let's just check if we're right." Batwoman approached the skylight to the roof they were on. Peering through the glass, Kathy and Betty saw the Joker seated at a booth in the mostly empty dive bar surrounded by several tough looking men in nice suits. "Hmm, must be getting hired help."

"Wow, I can't believe we found him so fast." Betty leaned in closer to the glass. "Let's get in there!"

"Remember Betty, when you're in there don't call me aunt Kathy. I'm Batwoman."

"Right. Batwoman. You can go first."

Kathy kneeled down and patted Betty on the head. "Attagirl. You know what to do."

Batwoman leaped into the air and crashed through the skylight, feet first. She landed gracefully, gaining the attention of the bar's patrons. All eyes turned to her as Betty came down through the skylight.

"Oh, drat! I hadn't finished putting together my party!" Joker stood up from his seat. "That's no fun. I had such big plans!"

One of Joker's thugs stood up. "Relax boss, it's just the Lady-Bat and the Girly-Bat. Just some old lady 'n her kid playin' dress up."

Batwoman and Bat-Girl launched into combat. The Joker's goons ran at the vigilantes while the other patrons hid. The fight was in the favour of Batwoman and Bat-Girl rather fast. Kathy's homemade Batarangs took care of most of the crooks and Betty was able to knock out a few of the thugs by tripping them up.

"Well it's been fun gang, but I've gotta fly!" Joker took a theatrical bow to what was left of his new hires. "See you around!"

The Joker turned around and fled to the exit.

"Batwoman! He's getting away!" Betty started off after the Joker.

"Bat-Girl! Wait for me!" Kathy ducked a blow from one of the last remaining goons.

The warning came too late as Bat-Girl had already followed the clown out of the bar by the time Kathy was halfway through speaking. Batwoman didn't bother finishing off the thug she was fighting. She elbowed him in the chest and ran off after Bat-Girl and Joker. During the attempt to catch up with her niece Kathy stumbled several times. She internally cursed herself for designing her and Betty's costumes for style over function.

Batwoman was able to follow Bat-Girl and Joker's trail fairly easily. Down the street, into an alley, up a fire escape, and onto a rooftop. The first thing Kathy saw when she got to the roof was Joker and Betty fighting. Or rather Joker overpowering Betty. Despite her victories in the past Betty was still only fourteen and her athletic skills didn't extend past playing tennis.

Kathy rushed to Betty's aid as fast as she could. A stream of confetti shot from Joker's sleeve, disorienting Bat-Girl. This caused Betty to stumble closer to the edge of the building. Batwoman drew closer to her niece, making herself run faster. Joker swung at Bat-Girl but the hit missed. Although the attack forced Betty over the building's edge. Betty teetered on the ledge for several moments. This sight caused Kathy to go faster. The Joker reached out a hand as Betty staggered back and forth. Betty desperately grabbed the gloved hand that had been stuck out to her but in return she received an electrical shock.

The shock combined her her precarious position sent Bat-Girl off the building completely. The last detail Bat-Girl paid attention to on her long fall down was the small buzzer attached to Joker's hand.

Kathy finally reached where the Joker stood but it was too late. She dropped to her knees once she saw Betty drop off the buildings and closed her eyes when she heard the sickening snap and crack of impact.

"Betty… No…"

The Joker strolled up to Batwoman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh dear, I always forget which I hand I put the joy buzzer on."

"I need to save Betty…" Kathy tried to stand up, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you cry. _Laugh_. If you laugh the world laughs with you. Cry and you cry alone…" Joker looked up at the cloudy sky for a moment, in thought about something. "I know, I just bought a brand new funland. Come with me. Then you can laugh."

"What?"

The next thing Batwoman felt was Joker's hand pressing into her back and an electrical shock running through her. And then everything went dark.

*******

It was midnight and that rain had stopped. Batman walked alone through the halls of a hospital towards the recently hospitalized Betty Kane. He entered the room Betty occupied and saw Commissioner Gordon and a doctor by her bedside. Betty was unconscious and still in her Bat-Girl costume save for her domino mask which had been peeled off and placed on a table beside her.

"I got the call. What happened to her?" Batman remained transfixed on Betty.

"It looks like she fell off a building. There's severe damage to her spine and legs." the doctor spoke up. "It's likely she'll never walk again."

"She wasn't on a very busy street but a passing motorist saw her called an ambulance." Gordon went on.

"A motorist? Not Batwoman?" Batman's gaze moved over to Gordon.

"She was alone when they found her." Gordon confirmed. "Girl's real name is Betty Kane. Lives with her aunt, the heiress Katharine Kane."

"I know who she is. I always thought it was irresponsible for her to do be a crimefighter without the proper training… Never thought anything like this to happen."

There was a silence in the room for several moments. Gordon felt the tension and decided to burst the bubble of quiet. "You know something, Batman? She isn't much older than my daughter, Barbara. I'd hate for something like this to happen to her."

"It shouldn't have happened to anyone, old chum."

"Batman, I think she's waking up." said the doctor.

Gordon and Bruce looked down at Betty as her eyes slowly opened.

"Batman… Where am I? Where's Kath- I mean Batw- where's my aunt? Is Robin here?" Betty reached up and grabbed Bruce's hand.

"We don't know where your aunt is. I heard a report of a break in at her house on the way over here and sent Robin to investigate. Betty, can you tell me what happened?"

"It was the Joker… Me and Batwoman we were looking for Joker. Thought we could impress you and Robin if we caught him by ourselves. I tried to follow him… I don't wanna think about it."

"It's okay, Betty. We'll find your aunt." Batman would have continued comforting Betty but was distracted by a buzzing coming from his belt. "One moment, I think Robin is calling me." he stepped away from the bed and picked up a small communication device from his utility belt. "Robin, is there anything at the Kane house?"

_"The place was already ransacked when I got here. Whoever was here took a bunch of personal things from Betty and Kathy. Photo albums and stuff like that. Weird, right?"_

"Joker was there. You must have missed him."

_"Bruce, is Betty hurt?"_

"She survived the fall but it's not looking good. I'm sorry, Robin. Come meet me in the Batcave. We have some work to do."

_"Okay, I'll be right there."_

Batman looked back at the girl in the hospital bed. "Betty, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just make sure my aunt Kathy is safe. And uh, maybe I could talk to Robin?"

"Of course." Batman handed the communicator off to Betty. From there he made a swift exit from the room, wanting justice.

*******

Kathy Kane woke up. Looking around, she saw she was in the passenger seat of her own car but outside the car was an unfamiliar world. Looking through the window, she saw that she was at some kind of amusement park. At least that's what it appeared to be if the old rollercoaster tracks and broken down tents were any indicator.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kathy opened up the car door and stepped out into the fairgrounds. She had been parked outside the carnival's funhouse and was greeted by the sight of a giant door painted like a clown's face, startling her a little. "I need to find Betty…"

_"Ah, there you are. I don't want you getting away."_

Kathy turned around and saw the Joker walking towards her. She reached down for the bag she kept her Bat-Gadgets in but found it was missing.

"Sorry Kathy, I took away your little toys. Wouldn't wanna spoil our fun."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I just love the circus. Once I got a good look at you I recognized you from one of your old posters. Guess the acrobat life wasn't exciting enough for you, eh?"

Kathy didn't reply. Verbally at least. Instead she ran at Joker with a fist raised. Joker calmly stepped to the side and tripped her over. "Still sluggish? You must have just woken up. Can't have you moving around. Here, I found this in your little bag of tricks."

Joker put Kathy's hands behind her back and put a pair of handcuffs modified to resemble a bat around her wrists. "This way Kathy, we're going on a trip." he grabbed Kathy and brought her to her feet. From there she was led into the funhouse.

A small cart was set up on some tracks. Joker guided Kathy to sit on cart and he soon sat next to her. "You're in for a fun ride. So sit back and enjoy the show!"

Kathy didn't say anything. Her mind was too mangled with thoughts of Betty and possibilities of escape to formulate a response. The cart pushed through another brightly painted door and the sound of cheery circus music flooded into Kathy's ears.

"Look up, you're missing the fun stuff." Joker whispered. He grabbed the back of her head and positioned it up. All around the hall were pictures of clowns, men on stilts, fire eaters, and other circus performers projected on monitors. "I had such big plans for this place I hope this show doesn't seem rushed. But do you like the clowns?" still there was no response. Joker decided to repeat himself. "I said: _Do you like the clowns?_ "

"I don't..."

"Well that's too bad, isn't it Kathy? Try laughing, it always helps me."

"My niece could be dead…"

"Having a bad day?"

"Of course I am." Kathy looked up at Joker. As expected, he was still smiling.

"I had a bad day once. That's all it takes sometimes. One bad day." Joker leaned against Kathy's shoulder, causing her to flinch a little. "Before I became Batman's greatest foe I was just some schmuck working in a laboratory. But y'see, I wanted more. At least, I think I did. The details are all muddled. Anyway, back then every two-bit hoodlum who wanted to be somebody put on a funny costume and robbed banks. So I built myself a special helmet and put on a tuxedo. Called myself the Red Hood. Did pretty well for myself too."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm not done yet Kathy girl. You see, I got too confident. I escaped Batman on several of my criminal outings but it all went wrong when I tried to rob my old workplace. Batman was ready for me. So to escaped I did the completely sensible thing and jumped into a tank of chemicals. Tank led out into the river and I survived."

"What's the point of the story?"

"When I took off my silly red helmet I saw my brand new face." Joker gestured to his pale visage. "Chalk white skin, neon green hair, and beautiful cherry red lips. It was quite a shock to see what the chemicals did to me. But you know what I did when I saw myself? _I laughed_. Laughed through the horror and confusion. And so should you. Because no matter how crazy this world seems you can always count on a good laugh!"

Kathy tried to ignore the Joker's words and hung her head low. "Now don't you look away so soon, Batwoman! We're at the best part now. I put those souvenirs from your house to good use."

"What do you mean?" Kathy looked up just in time to see the cart push through another painted door. Through the next hall the monitors on the walls displayed large images of Betty. The photographs came from a variety of different memories Kathy had. Birthdays, Christmases, if Kathy had taken a photo of Betty in the past several years she saw it up on the wall. In all the photos, Betty looked happy. Happy and safe.

"Remember the good times, Kathy! Remember the good times and laugh!"

Tears started to fall from Kathy's face. "Betty, I'm sorry… It's my fault… I shouldn't have encouraged you to be a hero like me… You were just a kid..."

"Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" Joker grabbed Kathy's face and pulled her towards him. "Just smile and laugh. All your troubles will go away!" with that piece of advice Joker burst into laughter.

*******

The weather outside the funhouse had become stormy again. The Batmobile parked next to Kathy Kane's car. Batman and Robin stepped out of the car.

"Gosh Batman, do you think Batwoman's in danger?" Robin looked at his second father, hoping for a positive answer.

"Kathy's a lot tougher than you give her credit for. She'll be fine." Batman replied.

From the Batmobile a third member of the Batfamily stepped out. It was Ace the Bat Hound. Robin went to Ace and stroked his neck. "C'mon Ace, let's get Joker and save Batwoman."

Batman approached the funhouse door and bent down. "Hmm… Muddy footprints. Joker must have taken Kane in through there. But every entrance has an exit. Quickly Robin, we'll catch them at the exit!"

Robin nodded and quickly he, Batman, and Ace hurried around to the back of the funhouse where they found the large exit door. Batman kicked open the door and immediately saw the tracks. He focused his senses and heard the sound of something slowly coming toward him. "I was right, they're in here. Follow me!"

The Dynamic Duo, and their dog, hurried along the tracks. After only a few seconds of running they saw the headlights of a cart approaching them.

"There he is." Batman glanced at Robin for a moment. "Get ready."

The cart that held Kathy and Joker came into view. Ace the Bat Hound was the first to spring into action. The dog jumped into the air and landed on the Joker.

"Who's a good boy? That's right, you!" Joker tried to push Ace off of him. "Shoo! Go sic those Dynamic Dunces!"

Batman threw one of his Batarangs at the wheel of the cart, causing the ancient carnival attraction to stop. The sudden halt made all its riders lurch forward and set Ace flying off. Robin caught Ace in his arms.

"I got you, boy."

"Well Bats, I did my best to cheer Kathy up. Farewell to you and the Boy Blunder!" Joker stood up from the cart and hurried off back the way he came.

Batman didn't hesitate in running after him. "Robin! Make sure Kane is okay! I'm going after Joker!"

"Gee Batman, be careful!" Robin called after him as he set down Ace. The Boy Wonder went over to Kathy. Despite the Joker being gone she had yet to move.

"Ms. Kane, you're saved now. I'm here to help you." Robin held out a hand for her to grab only for him to realize her hands were tied up. "Oh, let me get you out of those."

Robin took a lockpick from his belt and began trying to unlock the cuffs.

"I need you to tell me something, Robin. Tell me what happened to Betty? Is she still alive?"

"Bat-Girl, uh- I mean Betty, she's in the hospital but she's alive. You're going to see her again. Batman always makes sure things work out."

*******

The rain was pouring harder than it had been all night. Batman's pursuit of Joker continued throughout the whole carnival. There were several times where Bruce almost lost the Joker in the house of mirrors. The reflective surfaces combined with his how much he was rushing himself caused things to become disorienting.

The chase came to an end when Joker didn't make a turn fast enough and he crashed into a particularly weak section of the wall. He tumbled into the mud and rainwater. Batman stepped out from the hole and over to Joker.

"You crossed a line tonight. I hope you realize that, Joker."

"Why whatever do you mean, Batty Boy?" Joker crawled backwards away from Batman. "Aren't we all having a good laugh?"

"You crippled an innocent girl and tormented her aunt. That doesn't sound very funny. Phillip Cobb, the Signalman, he was so horrified by what you did to Betty he confessed to the police about the carnival he sold you. He'd rather be in prison than live with the guilt of being part of your twisted scheme." Batman drew closer. "I'm taking you back, Joker. You're a sick man and you need help."

"I suppose you're right, this wasn't my best gag. Alright, I surrender." Joker took out a ridiculously tiny white flag from his coat pocket and waved it in front of him. He held out a hand, expecting Batman to pull him up.

Batman grabbed Joker's hand and felt an unpleasant electrical current run through his body. He collapsed backwards into the mud and Joker sprung to his feet.

"Whoopsie! I just keep forgetting which hand has that darn buzzer!" Joker cackled. "But you know what Bats? You've got me thinking. Maybe I'm not funny anymore. Custard pies, squirting flowers, cars with my face on the front, has it really gotten old? I suppose every joke wears out it's welcome."

Batman reached up towards Joker but was kicked in the ribs in response.

"No interrupting. The woman had that problem when I was telling her my story." Joker began pacing around in front of Batman. "Now Batty, I think I'll be out of town for a little while. I'm going to reinvent myself. Maybe less prankster, more gangster? What do you think?" the only response Joker got was a strained groan. "Well, I'll be back Batsy. And when I get back, we'll have all sorts of new adventures. Goodbye!"

Batman's eyes closed on the image of the Joker walking away from him. He blacked out for a spell but he soon learned it wasn't for very long. When he regained consciousness he was greeted by the image of Ace licking his face with Dick and Kathy standing over him to the side. He immediately noted that Kathy had removed her Batwoman mask and held it crumpled in her hand.

"He's awake now, good boy Ace." Dick petted Ace's back.

Ace climbed off of Batman's chest and the Caped Crusder rose from the mud. "The Joker, he got away. Said something about reinventing himself, about coming back. I'm sorry Kathy… I'm sorry this happened to you."

"I can recover… I'm more worried about Betty." Kathy helped Batman up from the ground. "I think I'm through with this whole 'Batwoman' nonsense."

"It's your decision. Right now I'm taking you to see your niece, she's worried about you too."

The three of them, closely followed by Ace, retraced their steps back through the empty amusement park. For a while they avoided looking at each other or speaking. As they approached the Batmobile, Robin turned his attention up to Bruce.

"Batman, are things going to get better? I don't think I've been part of a case this bleak since… Probably since Zucco killed my parents."

"I hope they got better, old chum. Sometimes all you can do is hope."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very confident in this story since it's adapting a well known story and more or less watering down the content. Joker's Silver Age Red Hood origin was a lot less tragic with him deciding to be Red Hood all on his own and also being able to more or less remember the whole thing. I think that's accurate anyway, I obviously haven't actually read the real Silver Age Red Hood story. But I was dedicated to sticking to the Silver Age theme and just went with it.
> 
> I hope I did a good job on Joker's characterization. I tried to make him seem like a goofy prankster but I feel like I sort of slipped into his Mark Hamill characterization. Maybe I'm just being too critical of myself. Also, if you were wondering who Signalman was he was a semi-obscure Silver Age Batman villain. Figured I'd add him in just to go with the theme. You can leave a comment if you wanna let me know what you thought of this story.


End file.
